leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Specialist
recruited specialists.]] Specialist was a title given to any highly-trained individual in a particular field of study. ( ) Only certain key Starfleet specialists were allowed to handle stasis boxes. ( ) In 2256, invited Michael Burnham, stripped of rank after a court martial, to join the bridge crew of as a science specialist. ( ) Burnham's official rank was later restored as part of a pardon, rendering this unofficial rank redundant. ( ) Robert Tomlinson held the title of specialist in 2266. ( ) In 2267, James T. Kirk told the Organian Council of Elders that the Federation could send them specialists and technicians. ( ) In 2268, Rojan singled out Shea and Leslie Thompson for destruction because he needed Kirk, Spock, and Leonard McCoy, all of whom were specialists, unlike the other two. ( ) Lieutenant Mira Romaine was a specialist lieutenant. ( ) As of 2269, Starbase 2 had specialists who could better diagnose and treat Janice Lester than the Benecia Colony could. ( ) In 2269, Lucien described himself as having been "the generalist amid all the specialists." Asmodeus also described himself as "a specialist in the of magic", which rendered him suitable to serve as prosecutor at the trial for members of USS Enterprise's crew. ( ) Later that year, the Vedala sent for several specialists, including Kirk and Spock, for a critical mission. ( ) Neuro-specialist Dr. Toby Russell specialized in spinal injuries like Worf's 2368 accident. ( ) Types of specialists * Chief exobiology specialist * Child specialist * Engineering specialist * EPS control specialist * First contact specialist * Hydraulics specialist * Language specialist * Level 2 specialist * Medical specialist * Master chief specialist * Mission specialist * Neuro-specialist * Obstetrics specialist * Plasma specialist * Science specialist * Starship design specialist * Thermionics specialist * Warp field specialist * Warp specialist * Weapons specialist Starfleet specialists }} Non-commissioned specialists * Chief Petty Officer Sergey Rozhenko (Warp field specialist) * Chief Petty Officer Miles O'Brien (Senior chief specialist) * Specialist (NC-4) Alfonse Pacelli (Spec. 6 Data Flow Management Systems) * Crewman John B. Watkins (Engineer, Grade 4) * Crewman Tal Celes (Sensor Analyst, Grade 3) * Crewman Jane Taylor (EPS control specialist) * Kosinski (Propulsion expert) * Michael Burnham (Science specialist; former Starfleet officer, stripped of rank; lost title in favor of former rank after pardon) * Ash Tyler (as a Section 31 liaison to ; Tyler previously held the rank of lieutenant.) Specialist officers * Lt. Daniel Kwan (Spec. 5 Warp Field Dynamics) * Lt. Walter Pierce (Spec. 5 Linear Warp Containment Systems) * Lt. Mira Romaine * Lt. Robert Tomlinson * Lt. Darien Wallace (Spec. 3 Life Support Systems) * Lt. Anaanda Ziff (Spec. 5 Physical Research / Quantum Mechanics) * Ensign Lois Eckridge (Spec. 3 Emergency Medical Assistant) * Ensign Marla Finn (Spec. 2 Warp Field Stabilization Systems) * Ensign Harry Kim (Starship design specialist) * Ensign Robin Lefler (Mission specialist) * Ensign Bruno Salvatore (Spec. 4 Biomechanical Research) Category:Titles